Volviendo al amor
by CrazyAndComplicated
Summary: Sam y feddy terminaron, pero algo o alquien los volvera a unir...
1. Chapter 1

Nota del autor: me base en este fanfic, en la serie de tv de Icarly. No soy dueña de la serie y de ninguno de sus personajes…

Sam pov.

_(Flash back.)_

_Habiamos decidido pasar unas horas mas juntos y después cada uno seguir su vida. Una ultima cita, fuimos a ver una pelicula y después el me acompaño a mi casa. Antes de que se despiediera de mi para siempre, por lo menos como pareja no puede resistir besarlo. Sabia que hacerlo iba a ser peor cuando se valla. Entramos a mi casa todavía besandonos. Mi mama no se encontraba en mi casa se habia ido el fin de semana a los angeles con un nuevo novio._

_Nos dirijimos a mi habitación y hay comenzo y termino la mejor noche de mi vida._

_Nos besabamos salvaje mente, cuando corto el beso. me dijo que esto no estaba bien, pero volvi a besarlo, me costaba decir lo que siento. Roge que entendiera que realmente queria estar con el aunque sea solo por una ves. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida. La mañana siguiente me desperte en sus brazos lo mire y le sonrei. "te odio". Rio "yo tambien te odio" se levanto de la cama se vistio y antes de salir por la puerta volteo a verme. Ambos sabiamos que esto era como cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso. nada cambiaria y ninguno volveria a tocar el tema de lo que paso esa noche, la mejor noche de mi vida…._

Habia pasado dos semanas desde que habiamos terminado, gracias a que soy una gran actris se me hiso facil fingir que me costaba estar serca de el después de lo que vivimos.

Estaba tirada en en sillon de la casa de carly como era costumbre, ella y feddy estaban en la computadora hablando y riendo. Hace unos dias me di cuenta que al parecer volvio a sentir algo por ella. Me lo confirmo el dia que estabamos en el restaurante oculto de gibbe. Aunque el lo aya negado, me pude dar cuenta, lo conocia. Tenia celos pero si el era feliz no tenia que interponerme en su camino. Aunque carly no le prestara atención, es mas habia empezado a salir con un chico nuevo. Pero no podia ebitar sentirme triste por ello.

-Sam, ya despierta, vas a dormir todo el dia?- me preguntaba carly con un deje de enojo y preocupación hacia dias que no me sentia bien, estaba cansada y dormia mas de lo comun que eso ya era mucho y comia tambien mas de lo comun. Ella estaba muy preocupada la verdad, pensaba que estaba en un poso deprecibo o algo asi. La verdad era que estube muy triste, pero ya no. Bueno eso creia. Ya no pensaba mas en el en la noche y lloraba.

-Hay ya carly no exageres, no estaba dormida, solo descansaba los ojos.- me sente y prendi la televisión.

-Preparare el almuerzo

- A mama le gusta eso.- dije emocionada. Parandome de golpe, llendo a la cosina.

-Freddy te quedas a comer?.- le preguntaba miestras habria la y me pasaba el tocino crudo.

-No puedo, mi mama…- yo solte el plato haciendo que callera al suelo. Carly y freddy voltearon a verme. Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, yo ya estaba corriendo al baño a vomitar. Nose lo que me pasaba, la otra ves paso lo mismo, habia sacado el jamo de la eladera de carly y cuando lo estaba por comer. Me agarraron naucias. Y ahor con el tocino, pero nisiquiera lo habia comido solo senti el olor a tocino y me descompuse.

-Sam estas bien? Que paso?- carly preguntaba desde el otro lado de la puerta, su vos sonaba realmente preocupada.

- Si carls, ya salgo.- me levante del piso y lave mi boca, antes de salir. Ella y freddy estaban hay parados mirandome muy preocupados. – tranquilos no me miren asi, me habra caido mal algo que comi.

-Segura que estas bien?, porque no vas al medico.- pregunto feddy, tenia en su mirada realmente preocupación, tube que correr la mirada, no me podia recistir a no tirarme en sus brazos y besarlo cuando me mira fijamente con esos ojos color chocolate.

-Hay no exageren, estoy bien ¿¡ya!?.

-bueno esta bien si tu lo dices, ya que tiraste la comida al piso. Porque no pedimos una pizza?- decia carly para cambiar el tema. Freddy al final se quedo a comer con nosotras y tambien vino gibee. Todos estaban hablando, comiendo y riendo juntos, pero yo no podia dejar de pensar, que diablos me estaba pasando. Todos me miraban de ves en cuando, pero supongo que tomaron mi silencio, con que estaba consentrada en mi comida.


	2. fontfontCapítulo 2fontfont

Hacia días que no podía dormir bien, había algo que no me dejaba dormir o mejor dicho un presentimiento, por eso me encontraba en la farmacia en frente del estante de pruebas de embarazo. Mi periodo se había atrasado y con todas las cosas que me estaban pasando. No podía no considerar estarlo.

Mire para todos lados agarre la prueba y fui a pagarla, el vendedor me miro con decepción, si esta bien soy muy joven para estar comprando esto, pero quien era para juzgarme? NADIE. Tome la prueba con furia y la guarde en mi mochila antes de salir del local. Tenía que ir a la casa de carly para ir al colegio y estaba llegando tarde, estoy segura que estaría como loca.

Estaba en la esquina de la casa de carly y hay estaban ella y Freddy tomados de la mano. Me quede helada, sabia que podía pasar, carly le podría dar todo lo que yo nunca pude, una relación sin peleas y súper empalagosa, pero verlo con mis propios ojos era diferente…

Tuve que mande un mensaje a carly para decirle que se me había echo tarde que no me esperaran y que iría directo a la escuela. No podía verlos ahora, necesitaba relajarme y sacarme muchas dudas. Cuando los perdí de vista, subí al departamento de carly, tenia que sacarme la duda ahora mismo. Necesitaba saber que no estaba embarazada, necesitaba saber que no estaba embarazada de Freddy. Me fije que Spencer no estuviera despierto como pocas veces sucede y fui directo al baño.

Estuve mas veinte minutos y no pude hacerlo, me daba miedo, miedo que diga positivo y la sonrisa que hoy vi en las personas mas importantes en mi vida desaparezca. No quería arruinarle la vida a Freddy y que el y Carly me odiaran.

-No puedo hacerlo.- susurre mientras salía del baño para ir a la escuela, no sin antes enterrar la prueba en mi mochila. Lo ultimo que quería era que alguien la viera.

Freddy pow.

-¿Donde esta sam? Ya es muy tarde. Le habrá pasado algo?- decía como loca carly, mientras sacaba unos libros de su casillero.

- ya sabes como es sam, ya va a llegar. –trataba de tranquilizarla restándole importancia, pero la verdad estaba un poco preocupado. Desde hace unas semanas esta muy rara.

Carly me empezó a hablar de cosas sin sentido. Yo estaba preocupado y mucho de que sam estuviera mal por mi culpa, eso si que nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Hay estas… donde te habías metido sam?!.- Decía carly como una madre regañona.- estas bien? Estas muy pálida. – su tono de vos cambio a uno de mucha preocupación, yo mire a sam también, era verdad estaba pálida y en sus ojos podía ver que estaba preocupada, aunque intentara disimularlo me daba cuenta.

-Si, solo me quede dormida.- decía sam restándole importancia y yendo a su casillero, pero se detuvo de la nada y se empezó a tambalear quise acercarme a ella parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla o siquiera decir algo se va corriendo. Quede desconcertado ¿que pasaba? ¿Ya ni siquiera me podré a acercármele? ¿Ya no me debe querer ver mas? ¿Me odiara? No puede odiarme fue mutuo nuestro rompimiento. ¿ o no?

-¿Qué paso se paliaron?- yo solo atine a negar con la cabeza sin ni siquiera mirarla, mi vista seguía en la puerta del baño de mujeres. –Iré a ver que le paso y luego te digo- al escuchar lo que carly me dijo me relaje un poco, podría saber si se fue por mi, ¿Y si se fue al baño para no verme y poder así disimularlo? No hablamos de sam, si no querría que me le acercara me insultaría o golpearía, pero no se iría corriendo como una cobarde, me enfrentaría ¿O no?.

-Oye estas bien?. Tranquilo no esta furiosa con tigo. – me sonrío Carly para relajarme, en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella todavía estaba a mi lado, toco mi hombro en señal de apoyo, que realmente agradecí, y fue al baño en buscar de la rubia carnívora. Pero mi mete era un laberinto sin salida. Desde que terminamos las cosas fueron bien, no como antes pero bien y eso en cierto modo me molestaba, no es que quisiera verla llorar por mi, pero si algo que me diga que fue una estupidez terminar. Pero no nada. Y si ella quiere seguir con su vida ¡bien!, entonces yo are lo mismo. ¡Al diablo sam!,¡ al diablo todo! Volveré a salir con chicas, no es que no lo hiciera por que no tengo oportunidades, la verdad tengo muchas mas oportunidades de las que me imaginaba, solo no salía con nadie, porque pensaba que era muy pronto y respeto demasiado a sam. Pero Al diablo, quien sabe tal ves encuentre a una chica de la cual podría enamorarme, igual o mas que con sam.


	3. Chapter 3

(Nota del autor: Gracias de verdad por los comentarios, la verdad es que me costo mucho encontrarlo ya que apenas estoy empezando a entender la pagina =P

Espero que les siga gustando y bueno nada. GRACIAS!

PD: no tengo idea lo que es o de lo que se trate RATED (k, m o k+). Así que le puse lo primero que vi.…

PD2: Los personajes de Icarly no me pertenecen.)

Sam Pow

Ya era tarde y tome el autobús para ir al colegio, mientras que el viento de la ventanilla se apoderara de mi y la música me alejara de la realidad, pero no podía sacar de mi mente los rostros felices de mis amigos y la maldita duda, sabia que era una cobarde, una cobarde por no decirle a Freddy lo que pensaba, una cobarde por no hacer la prueba y saber si estoy o no.

El viaje fue corto así que al bajar mi cabeza se desprendió un poco de todos esos pensamientos, el confort de no pensar en mis problemas duro cinco milésimas de segundo, pero valió la pena. Al llegar a la escuela un escalofrío recorrió mi espina tuve que aferrarme a la puerta para no caer, respire profundo y cuando me sentí lista entre a la escuela. Y hay estaban las dos personas que ocupaban mis pensamientos en estos momentos, sentí otro mareo apoderarse de mi cuerpo, pero esta ves no fue tan fuerte así que no le di importancia.

-Hay estas… Donde te avías metido?!- Ni siquiera Avia llegado a mi casillero y carly ya me estaba regañando. La mire y me quede helada con su mira, era una de preocupación en ves de enojo.- Estas bien? Estas muy pálida.- sentí como Freddy volteaba a verme, no tengo idea como es que me veo, pero no creía que fuera para tanta preocupación.

-Si solo me quede dormida.- dije sacándole importancia tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible mientras caminaba Asia mi casillero, un mareo todavía peor que los anteriores, un sentimiento de asco incontrolable me ataco de repente, como hace dias hacia, atine solo a correr al baño antes de que vomitara en medio del pasillo.

Detestaba esto, todas las mañana lo mismo, tenia que hacerme la prueba ahora tenia que confirmar lo que ya mi cuerpo me estaba confirmando.

Saque la prueba de embarazo de mi mochila y leí las instrucciones. Todos daban por echo que yo seria la que se embarazaría joven, muchos parientes apostaron a los quince año, muchos perdieron, pero todos aunque no me lo digieran en la cara pensaban que era como mi madre, que seguía sus pasos y si confirmaba que estaba, seria cierto. Dios soy un desastre si estoy embarazada que are? Yo cuidando a un bebe? Hay dios, pobre de mi, pobre de Freddy que diría la loca de su madre? Que harían mis pariente al saber que el era el padre? Que aria mi madre? No, que aria el? Nos abandonaría como mi padre? Si, quien quiere ser padre tan joven, nadie y mas quien querría tener un hijo con migo. Dios pobre bebe, yo seria su madre, dios se me rompería o peor lo perdería. Quien sabe de las cosas que me podría olvidar que necesita? Y si dormida lo aplasto?... Ahhhggggrr!. Sam deja ya de pensar, me duele la cabeza, haz la prueba y listo no puede ser tan malo. No seas cobarde vamos!.

-Sam! Estas bien?, que paso porque te fuiste corriendo? – la vos de carly se escuchaba preocupada, tal vez si no le contesto piensa que no estoy acá. – se que estas en el baño sam, contéstame o entro a la cabina del baño y te saco.- guarde rápido la prueba de embarazo antes de contestarle, debía pensar una excusa rápido o empezaría a hacer sus interminables preguntas asta sacarme la verdad de la boca.

-Ya salgo carls.- mi vos sonó mucho mas nerviosa de lo que pensé, mierda!

-Estas vomitando Sam?. Que pasa? Porque vomitaste?- se escuchaba enojada y preocupada mientras golpeaba la puerta para que le abriera, puse mi mejor cara, respire profundo y Salí del baño con todo el valor que una puckett puede tener.

Abrí la puerta y hay estaba ella mirándome con sus ojos acusadores, cruzada de brazos apoyada en el lavado

-Ya carls, no es nada solamente que…- empecé a sudar nunca sudo cuando miento, por eso soy tan buena.

-Solamente que… que?- empezaba a impacientarse, por mi respuesta lo sabia porque movía su pie de arriba a bajo y no paraba de mirarme a los ojos.

-Solo que mi mama esta yendo al psicólogo para ser mejor madre y cocinó, así que tuve que comerlo.- lo dije rápido y sin respirar, mire al piso y luego a ella, estaba sonriendo, lo había creído.

-Y estas bien?- su rostro de nuevo era de preocupación pero esta ves con un toque de burla, sabia que trataba de no reírse, no quise hablar mas, fui directo al lavado a enjuagarme la boca, porque estaba segura que sino vomitaría de nuevo.

-Si, digamos que e tenido mejores días.-dije fingiendo indiferencia, Carly se empezó a reír tanto que se doblo en si misma tocándose la panza, sonreí con tristeza, extrañaría esto, sabia que me odiarían y que no me querrían ver nunca mas. Me acerque a ella y la abrase, ella se asusto por mi acto pero me correspondió el abrazo. Quería llorar, llorar como hacia mucho que no lo hacia. Pero no lo aria, no podía.

Estábamos yendo como todos los días a la casa de carly, pero no estaba de humor estaba demasiado preocupada por sacarme la duda. Carly, Freddy y gibee iban caminando a un paso de mi, se habían dado vuelta muchas veces preguntándome si estaba bien y yo solo atinaba a contestar que me había caído mal la comida de mi madre había cocinado y eso solo lograba unas miradas de asco y volver a sus asuntos.

-Chicos se me ocurrieron ideas nuevas para el próximo show. – carly se dio la vuelto de un salto sonriéndome llena de emoción.

-Lo siento carls, hoy no me puedo quedar.- cuando dije eso tres pares de ojos confusos me miraron fijamente. Esta bien siempre iba a la casa de carly pero no era tan raro que no vaya a veces. Bueno si era muy extraño.

-Que? Porque? Pasa algo malo?. – me pregunto carly muy preocupada. Tocándome el hombro.

-No es solo, que…. Que.- no se me ocurría nada mierda. Piensa piensa. –tengo que ir a ver a mi tío a la prisión.

-Hay pero siempre vas los domingos.- dijo poniendo carita de perrito mojado.-Tengo un jamón. – dijo sonriéndome para convencerme.

-Mmm... Tentador pero no tengo hambre. –carly me soltó el hombro rápido como si estuviera tocando fuego y me miraba como si estuviera loca. No había calculado lo que dije, era demasiado sospechoso. Debía irme y ahora mismo.- bueno chau, nos vemos.- dije saludando con mi mano y empezando a correr. No mire atrás sabia que si lo hacia me iba a matar sus miradas de desconcierto, odiaba esto, odiaba tener que mentirles. Pero debía hacerlo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa fui directo al baño, debía hacerlo, ya no soportaría un día mas la intriga, saque la prueba de embarazo .

Perecía que el tiempo pasaba como en cámara lenta. Estaba sentada en el piso del baño sin querer mirar el resultado… me arme de valor. Una rayitas no, dos si…

Dos rayitas… Ho! Dios, estaba embarazada. Las lagrimas que oculte todo el día, salieron de mis ojos sin control y lleve mi mano a mi barriga.

(Nota del auntor 2: me quedo un poquito mas largo de lo que pensaba, tengo la imprecion que no me gusto mucho como quedo, pero bueno espero que a ustedes les guste.

gracias por leerme :D)


End file.
